tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Lockon to the MUX! *'End of Days TP' - The quest to save Cybertron has failed, and now the planet shudders through its last breaths. Can the citizens of Cybertron escape in time, or will they be doomed with their world? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'A Nightmare on Bot Street TP' - Mechs begin dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. If you are injured in the dream... you're injured for real. If you die in the dream... you die for real. *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... *'Shattered Glass TP' - Emperor Prime has returned, and now both Cybertron and Earth are in peril! *'VanMarkiplier TP' - Van Mark Industries is discovered to be building anti-Transformer weaponry -- but for whom, and why? * September 14 - "Forced Labor Slaves Rescued in Australia" - MASK rescues kidnapped workers in Australia. * September 14 - "Weekly RP" - Weekly RP report for September 4th through the 10th. * September 15 - "Neutral Vessels Attacked" - Slamdance reports on Decepticon attacks. * September 15 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about his encounter with Shawn Berger, Jr. * September 19 - "Weekly RP" - Weekly RP from the week of September 11th. * September 19 - "Mail Bomb?" - Someone glitter-bombs the Cobra Island mailroom. * October 4 - "Darklon Spotted" - Darklon is spotted in Benzheen. * October 6 - "Cobra Plots" - An OOC summary of current Cobra plots. * October 6 - "News just in! Stuff that definitely happened" - Shattered Glass Punch reports on the fate of Perceptor. * October 7 - "Neutrals Rescued in Orbit" - Smugglers have been taking neutrals into orbit and stranding them there. * October 9 - "New Head of Science Division TBA" - Applications welcome for new head of Autobot Science * October 9 - "Message to Emperor Prime" - Punch requests a meeting with Emperor Prime * October 10 - "Weekly RP" - Weekly RP from 2016.10.2 thru 10.8. * October 12 - "Visitation Policy" - Red Alert freaks out over Slipstream bringing a date to Autobot City. * October 12 - "Security Concerns" - Surefire reactions to Red Alert's complaints. * October 13 - "Fairgoers Rescued by Flying Car" - Disaster at the fair narrowly averted. * February 19, 2007 - "Weaver Delta Comes To Talk Sense into Luminous" ::Weaver Delta approaches Luminous in her Citadel of Primus. * October 08, 2012 - "Meetings in Trucial Abysmia" ::Cobra Commander takes meetings with several high-level leaders in Trucial Abysmia. '' * November 19, 2012 - '"Cobra Commander and Interrogator" ' ::''Cobra Commander reveals a secret to Interrogator. * February 25, 2013 - "The Commander and the General" ::Cobra Commander discusses with General Alawai Cobra's alliance with Trucial Abysmia. * March 04, 2013 - "Lifeline Returns to the Pit" ' ::Lifeline runs into Clutch as he returns to the Pit.'' * March 4, 2013 - '''"Royal Procession" ::Steel-Brigadier 910 meets Cobra Commander! * 2014 - "Bumblebee Prime Sees The End of the Autobots" ::Now in possession of the Autobot Matrix of leadership, Bumblebee is beginning to realize its powers, both in its abilities to communicate with leaders of the past, but also to see occasional glimpses into the future, including one horrifying night terror, in which Bumblebee envisions that the Autobots' daring escape to Nebulos fails. It's a dream where Bumblebee witnesses the Autobots' final stand against the Decepticons. * April 27, 2016 - '"Trion Square Memorial"' ::Dust Devil creates a memorial for his mentor. * April 27, 2016 - "Preparations" ::Jetfire and Taifeng prepare for Jetfire's coronation as Autobot Emperor of Destruction. * April 28, 2016 - "A Meeting with Fate" :The Baroness is brought before Cobra Commander, to 'discuss' the recent 'killing' of Destro. * April 28, 2016 - "Just-Hiss Served" :A friendly lawyer visits Chance in jail. * April 28, 2016 - "Bailing Out Chance" ::Duke intervenes to pick up Chance from jail. * 28 April 2016 - "The Next Morning" ::The morning after Kimber's night with Sebastian. * April 30, 2016 - "Diplomatic Planning" ::Crosscut and Spike prepare for their mission to Praxus. '' * 30 April 2016 - '"Guess Who's Calling" ' ::''Bludd and Kimber are interrupted by an unexpected visitor. *May 01, 2016 - "Home Again" ::Sparkplug returns home from the hospital. '' *May 01, 2016 - '"Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" ' ::''Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * May 02, 2016 - "Interviews" ::Grand Slam conducts interviews with the citizens of Praxus. '' * May 5, 2016 - '"Pirates!"' ::G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates!'' * May 5, 2016 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" ::G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5, 2016 - "Seizing the Bridge" ::G.I. Joe attempts to seize the bridge of the ''Aden Explorer. * May 5, 2016 - '"Pirates! - Torpedo's POV"' ::G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. * May 15, 2016 - '"Out in the Desert"' ::''Just-Hiss encounters a little black raincloud in the desert. '' * May 15, 2016 - '"Last Day in Australia"' ::''Kimber's last day with Major Bludd. * May 31, 2016 - "Southern Hospitality Comes To Frusenland" ::A chance meeting leads to potential contact. * May 31, 2016 - "The Return of Emperor Prime" ::Emperor Prime reawakens! * May 31, 2016 - "New Body" ::Shockwave reveals Megatron's new body. * June 06, 2016 - "Late Night Meeting" ::Shawn Berger, Jr. meets with Bree Van Mark about the recent attack on her R&D facility. '' * June 06, 2016 - '"Megatron Revealed"' ::Megatron reveals himself to Starscream. * June 23, 2016 - '''"The Incident at Pine Gap" ::Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem lead an extraction of Sly Rax from the Pine Gap satellite tracking station. * July 05, 2016 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" ::Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. '' * June 28, 2016 - '"Island D"' ::Rubbish and Typhoon try to defend Kashagan Field from a Decepticon incursion.'' ::Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. * July 5, 2016 - "Shockwave's Report" ::Shockwave reports on the events that transpired on Plumgaige's Derelict Space Station. * July 05, 2016 - "Debacle Post-Mortem" ::Marissa and Spike deal with the fallout of the attack on Van Mark Industries. * July 10, 2016 - "Oz Effect: A Call for Help" ::A desperate professor seeks the help of Matt Trakker. * July 12, 2016 - "Repair Bay Discussion" ::Dust Devil comes in with yet another injury. * July 12, 2016 - "Oz Effect: Demonstration" ' ::''Sly Rax demonstrates the power of VENOM's new recruitment tool. * July 12, 2016 - '"Seawing Reports on Silent Grill" ' ::Seawing Reports on Silent Grill, and receives new orders from Snaptrap. '' * July 13, 2016 - '"Deathknell: One in a Billion" ::The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. '' * August 19, 2016 - '"A Premature Coronation"' ::''While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. '' * August 19, 2016 - '"Discussions of Death"' ::''The Decepticons discuss the death of Jetfire. '' * August 24, 2016 - '"Prisoner Transport"' ::G.I. Joe transports a group of dangerous criminals to an "off-site detention area."'' * September 20, 2016 - "On the Table" ' ::''Sgt. Sideswipe assists as Captain Gears removes Dr. Arkeville's cybernetics. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the '''community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. *'Alibey River‎‎‎' ::A river in Turkey *'Attack of the Alien Robots‎' ::The greatest 80s movie ever made *''Abdul Ben-F'aisal'' ::A Turkish sage *'Possum Brown‎' ::A human truck driver *'Central Park‎' ::An urban park in middle-upper Manhattan *'Cloudburst‎' ::Praxus neutral *'Wade Collins‎' ::Former Crimson Guard *'Electro-cell‎‎' ::A powerful energy source *'Energy magnet‎' ::A device which can wirelessly drain energy from miles away *'Galata Valley‎' ::A location in Turkey, near the Alibey River *'Gargoyle' ::The left gunner of Interrogator's personal Mamba *'Ramon Escobedo' ::A comrade of Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and Stalker in Vietnam *'Fred VIII‎' ::Crimson Guard who saved Cobra Commander *'Istanbul‎' ::Not Constantinople *'Fawkes News (SG)‎‎' ::A Shattered Glass news organization *'Gulliver (mask)‎‎' ::MASK mask worn by Calhoun Burns *'John Haley‎‎‎' ::A human scientist. *'Haley Observatory‎' ::An institution in the Southwestern United States *'Hyena‎' ::Red Shadows combat vehicle *'Incendiary sword‎' ::Flaming swords used by Transformers *'Landmine‎‎‎' ::Praxus asteroid miner *''Laser Exterminator‎‎'' ::Red Shadows heavy laser cannon *'Liege Centuro‎' ::A Cybertronian title. *'Liege Maximo TP' ::An upcoming TP about the coming of Liege Maximo. *'Misfire‎‎' ::Decepticon interceptor *'Music‎‎' ::It soothes the savage beast. *'Praxus TP‎‎' ::Autobots attempt to forge an alliance with the neutrals of Praxus. *'Qalanjo Ngoto‎' ::President of Kalingaland *'No. Luck Office Park' ::A collection of buildings in Luck, California. *'Oklahoma‎‎' ::A state in the South Central United States *'Path Finder' ::Returning player on the MUX *'Popular beast alternate modes' ::All the animals in the world, and everyone wants to play dinosaurs... *'Punch‎‎' ::Heroic Autobot double-agent. *'Punch (SG)' ::Evil Autobot journalist *'Raven (MASK)‎' ::MASK vehicle piloted by Calhoun Burns *'Red Wing‎' ::Decepticon Seeker *'Roller car‎‎' ::Evil Roller! *'Dickie Saperstein‎' ::A comrade of Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and Stalker in Vietnam *'Skullgrin‎' ::Decepticon Siege Warrior *'Sky High‎‎' ::Praxus scout *'Sonic sword‎' ::A weapon used by Transformers *'Jack Teranova' ::A professional archeologist *'Texas‎' ::The second largest state in the United States *'Thunderhawk‎‎' ::MASK vehicle piloted by Matt Trakker *'The Transformers Universe‎‎' ::Marvel book of Transformers profiles *'Waverider‎‎' ::Neutral undersea specialist *'Weirdwolf‎‎' ::Decepticon tracker *'Xal' ::Xal is a mythical figure in Cybertronian lore. '' *Xal Unbound'' ::A key play in the Shattered Glass universe, written by Straxus ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse